


Growing Up Royal Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creatures, Dumbledore Bashing, Educated House Elves, Fairies, Goblins, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Vampires, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Sequel to The Third Time Charm, Harry, Severus and company start to raise Harry Potter while trying to help his parents recover. AD was right about something, Becca said, all this fame could go to his head.AD GnW RW HG MW bashing, AU/AR,Yoai,Slash M/M





	Growing Up Royal Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [priestessedgecombe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=priestessedgecombe).
  * Inspired by [Growing Up Royal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418052) by priestessedgecombe. 



> I enjoyed this story and thought I'd make a cover to show my appreciation.  
> The story is a sequel to a story called: **The Third Time is a Charm**
> 
> This story is a WIP...  
> I could only find this story on FF.net so the link will take you there.
> 
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
>  The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
